The Antibody Core will provide the five program projects with polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies as requested. The availability of a centralized Core for production of these reagents will be both time and cost efficient. Specifically, the Core will generate polyclonal antisera and MAbs to surface antigens of Trichomonas vaginalis, Treponema pallidum, and host receptors for T. pallidum and Group B streptococcus. These immunological reagents will be used for the isolation, purification, and characterization of bacterial surface antigens, specific bacterial adhesins, specific host bacterial receptor domains, and epitope mapping. The Core will also generate antibodies against specific cytokines in order to assist program project #4 in delineating the role that these cytokines play in cell-mediated immune responses to Chlamydia trachomatis. Finally, for all the projects, the Antibody Core will provide an efficient means for isotypic analysis of antibodies, single-cell cloning of antigen-specific monoclonal antibodies, and large scale production of these reagents.